Du moment que parler libère
by petites sorcieres
Summary: Résumé : DH/RDM Spoiler . Ron est parti, et le jeune homme commence à douter de plus en plus de lui même. Par hasard, il rencontre Remus. Leur dernière rencontre s’est mal terminée et cette fois..Harry n'est pas aussi gentil. OS. Inséré dans le tome 7


« _Du moment que parler libère…_

Disclaimers : Non toujours pas…J'arrive pas à posséder Harry potter mais ça ne saurait tardé ! Pour le moment c'est que à JKRowling… Bouh ! Pas juste 

Résumé : Harry est dans une forêt et cherche les Horcruxes . Ron est parti, et le juene homme commence à douter de plus en plus de lui même. Par hasard, il rencontre Remus. Leur dernière rencontre s'est achevé par un départ furieux du Maraudeur…Et cette fois ci ? Harry n'est pas aussi gentil que ça..

Personnages : Harry et Remus. PAS de slash ew ! Ce serait presque de l'inceste spirituel !

Statut : One shot .

Tout public.

Blabla de Petites sorcières

Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de l'écrire (depuis Septembre en fait). Pourquoi je l'ai pas fait ? Pour la même raison qui fait que je n'ai pas updaté de nouveaux chapitres dans mes autres fics …Problème de temps. Enfin, comme c'est les vacances, j'en ai profité un peu. Et ce chapitre était…Ereintant. Sans blague, c'est difficile de saisir Remus comme personnage (on le voit pas beaucoup)…Et regardez la taille !il est trop long comme One Shot ! Jugez par vous même C'est le plus longs que j'ai jamais écrit

P S. Si vous voulez comprendre le titre, il faut lire jusqu au bout (évidemment -) et lire la suite de mon blabla.

Bonne lecture

« _Du moment que parler libère…_

Harry poussa un soupir et réajusta un peu l'écharpe. L'Hiver était plutôt rude cette année et il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir apporté de vêtements plus chaud. Mais entre ça et les manuels de défenses, le jeune homme avait plutôt optés pour ces derniers. D'ailleurs, si Hermione n'avait pas été là pour choisir ses vêtements et les lui ranger soigneusement il n'aurait sans doute pas pris le nécessaire.

Hermione…Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait sans elle ? Pas grand chose. Il serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. La jeune femme lui avait après tout maintes fois sauvé la vie et ce depuis leur première année. Il ne devait pas y avoir dans le monde de meilleure amie comme elle. Le jeune homme se sentait vraiment chanceux de l'avoir à ses côtés et ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier le ciel de l'avoir en sa présence.

Malgré la neige qui tapissait le sol, Harry s'assit par terre. Pour une fois, il avait du temps à perdre. Il avait laissé son amie au campement, pour qu'elle puisse faire un brin de toilette. Lorsqu'elle lui avait exprimé ce désir ce matin, le jeune homme avait préféré que ce soit lui qui parte. Il ne voulait pas la savoir hors de la zone sécurisée. Le sorcier attendait donc le signal, profitant du moment présent pour se relâcher un peu. Depuis plusieurs mois, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : les Horcruxes à trouver. Son regard s'assombrit et il ploya les épaules instinctivement, comme sous un poids. Il n'en avait trouvé qu'un seul. Un seul en plus de 6 mois ! A ce train là, Voldemort avait encore de beaux jours devant lui. D'un geste un peu désespéré, le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux. Comment allait-il faire ? Malgré ce qu'il disait, malgré ce qu'il en montrait, il commençait à perdre de plus en plus espoir.

Soudain, il eut l'impression que quelqu'un se trouvait non loin de lui. A force d'être dans des situations plus ou moins dangereuses, Harry avait fini par acquérir cet instinct de survie et ce sixième sens qui lui faisait pressentir quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se releva doucement, sa baguette en main. Les arbres était tout aussi bien une protection qu'un élément de faiblesse. Ainsi, si il était plus ou moins caché au milieu de ce bois, il était aussi vulnérable à ceux qui comme lui pouvait se tapir.

Des bruits de pas retentirent. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas un seul instant et se dissimula derrière un épais buisson. La personne se rapprochait, les bruits se firent de plus en plus proche. Harry plissa les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui aussi bien d'un mangemort, d'un membre du ministère que d'un sorcier zélé prêt à tout pour une récompense. Il espérait juste que Hermione ne sorte pas maintenant, ni ne fasse quoique se soit qui puisse trahir sa présence. La figure se rapprochait, frôlant les arbres, signe qu'elle essayait de se cacher elle aussi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lancer son sort, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qui l'arrêta. Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Il venait d'apercevoir le visage de cette figure. :

-Remus !

Même si il n'avait fait que le murmurer, il semblait bien que le lycanthrope l'avait entendu. Harry se maudit. Pourquoi avait-il parlé ? IL n'était même pas sûr qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un imposteur. Croupton avait fait le coup non ? Ron ,Hermione et lui s'en étaient aussi déjà servi, et plus d'une fois ! Pourquoi est ce que ce serait différent cette fois ci ? Et puis que ferais le loup garou dans un bois perdu du Pays de Galles à des centaines de kilomètres du nouveau QG de l'Ordre. Il n'y avait rien ici… Le jeune homme ressentit une profonde colère envers celui qui osait user d'un tel piège. Sortant de sa cachette, il lança, furieux :

-Expelliarmus !

Ca devait encore être un de ses sales mangemorts qui s'amusait. Il devait sûrement y avoir des Metamorphmagus dans les rangs de Voldemort, sinon comment pourraient ils prendre cette forme ?Il y avait une autre solution, que le jeune homme avait bien sûr considérer mais qu'il refusait de croire comme vraie : le Polynectar. Harry connaissait bien la potion, trop bien même. Le seul moyen de s'en procurer se serait d'être en mesure de fournir un cheveu ou un ongle de la personne dont on prenait la place. Or Remus n'avait pas été capturé par les mangemorts, ce n'était pas possible…Et il refusait d'y croire.

Pourtant lorsque la baguette de l'imposteur tomba directement dans sa main, il fut bien obligé de considérer cette option. Une baguette était inimitable. C'était bien celle de Remus, il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois….Le jeune homme, toujours sur ses gardes, avait levé les deux baguettes près à attaquer si l'adversaire tentait la moindre chose :

-Harry ! » s'exclama l'imposteur apparemment très surpris. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le Survivant ici. Normal, ce n'était pas exactement le lieu le plus propice aux rencontres, surtout de ce genre. « Harry ! c'est moi Remus, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Il avait les mêmes intonations que le lycanthrope. Bah, Croupton aussi était doué et honnêtement, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait le convaincre qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de lui. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul lorsque l'imposteur tenta de se rapprocha. Pourtant, il lança :

-Un seul geste en direction de ton bras et je te promets que tu le regretteras. » Il avait pris la même voix sifflante que Voldemort. Ca lui était déjà arrivé mais cette fois ci ce fut sans doute dû au médaillon de Serpentard qui se trouvait autour de son cou. Il semblait renforcer le lien qu'il avait avec le Mage Noir. En cet instant, ça lui était plutôt pratique. Il était clair que l'imposteur avait reconnu la « référence » à voir la manière dont il avait tressailli et le regard empli d'effroi qu'il posait sur lui. Harry plissa les yeux, cette réaction il l'avait vu des centaines de fois chez ses partisans.

Son regard se fit plus dur. Même si il voulait poser des questions et savoir ce qu'il était advenu du loup garou, c'était beaucoup trop risqué de le faire ici. Qui sait si d'autres mangemorts n'allaient pas apparaître ? La précipitation l'avait déjà conduit à bien des erreurs et certaines c'étaient révélées fatales. Il refusait que ce soit à nouveau le cas.

-Je ne suis pas un mangemort ! » cracha-t-il plein de dégoût. Il paraissait aussi assez inquiet et il avait bien raison. Le jeune homme ne le laisserait certainement pas s'en sortir comme ça. Soudain, l'imposteur le regarda dans les yeux et d'un ton calme, qui contrastait avec son attitude de tantôt, il lui dis « Si tu ne me crois pas, pose moi une question à laquelle moi seul pourrait répondre.

Harry dût bien reconnaître qu'il méritait un oscar. Il était assez doué, mais bon Voldemort n'étaient pas non plus complètement stupide. Pour ce genre de job, il ne devait prendre que les meilleurs. C'était décisif. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'allait pas tomber dans le piège…

Quoique…Ses derniers mots avaient un peu jetés le doute dans son esprit. Et si il s'agissait vraiment de Remus ? Mais encore une fois que ferait-il ici ?Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer que lui non plus n'aurait pas dû être là. Il chassa tout cela :ce n'était pas le moment de penser à autre chose. Il devait rester concentrer. Mais voilà, le doute était incrusté dans son esprit. Toutefois, il ne devait pas montré un seul signe de faiblesse, sinon il en profiterait certainement :

-Parfait. Où et quand ,est ce que tu m'as dis que Greypack t'avais mordu ? » Une fois de plus, « Remus » tressaillit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de culpabilité. Si c'était bien son ancien professeur, alors il venait de réveiller des souvenirs douloureux. Il n'avait pas voulu évoquer leur dernière rencontre, bien que ce fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. D'un autre côté, il avait peut être tressailli car il se savait incapable de répondre. Il était piéger. Essayait-il donc de gagner du temps ?Le jeune homme s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour le forcer à répondre plus vite, lorsque celui ci le devança :

-A Noël dernier, au Terrier. Nous étions tous réunis dans la même pièce, célébrant le réveillon sous les chansons de Celestina Moldubec. Arthur était le seul à avoir entendu et participé à notre conversation…. » répondit-il d'un ton calme.

Là, il n'y avait pas plus de doute possible. Il s'agissait bien de Remus. Harry se sentit un peu gêné de l'avoir accusé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à s'excuser. C'était normal, surtout lorsqu'on était le Survivant, d'être sur ses gardes . D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il faisait là après tout ? Il devrait être auprès de Tonks… Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, pas vrai ?Vu la manière dont la dernière conversation s'était achevée, Harry ne savait pas trop bien comment commencer celle ci. Il ne cessait de revoir les mots terribles qu'il lui avait dit de même que la réaction tout d'abord choquée, puis violente de Remus. Il sentit alors quelque chose le piquer à l'arrière de la tête, comme pour lui rappeler la douleur ressentie à ce moment là. Toutefois, il méritait quand même ça. Après tout, il avait fait exprès de choisir ces mots, pour le provoquer. Mine de rien, le jeune homme n'était pas totalement naïf. Il savait quoi dire pour faire du mal, même si ça lui causait de la peine d'agir ainsi. Le nœud dans son estomac se serra. Est ce qu'il avait compris pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Harry n'en était même pas sûr. Avant il aurait pensé que oui.. Le Maraudeur était quand même la personne la plus sage qu'il connaissait, mis à part Dumbledore bien sûr. Mais à voir la façon dont il avait réagi à l'annonce de sa futur paternité, il semblait bien que Remus ne l' était pas autant que ça. Le jeune homme avait été passablement choqué et déçu par ça. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit à nouveau orphelin pendant cette guerre. Bien sûr c'était inévitable, mais il ne supporterait pas que cela arrive à leur enfant. Même si le lycanthrope ne semblait pas d'accord.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tous les adultes en qui il avait confiance, ou presque ,finissent par le décevoir l'un après l'autre? D'abord ses parents dont il s'était construit une image beaucoup trop naïve et auréolée.. Beaucoup trop fausse. Ensuite Sirius qui, finalement, n'était pas tant attaché à lui que ça, ou du moins pas pour les bonnes raisons. Maintenant Remus et enfin Dumbledore dont il découvrait des facettes cachées qui ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Qui serait les prochain ? Les Weasley ? Il espérait bien que non. D'un autre côté, on ne pouvait être certain de rien, pas vrai ? Ron l'avait bien abandonné et il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant que Hermione ne fasse pareil. Sans faire attention au fait que Remus pouvait le voir, Harry poussa un profond soupir. Le médaillon tinta légèrement.

Le lycanthrope détailla le jeune homme et ce qu'il voyait l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il semblait bien que le Gryffondor avait encore une fois perdu du poids. Il semblait plus maigre que jamais. Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Molly ou Fleur le voyait, elles le forceraient à s'asseoir et le gaverait comme une oie. Pourquoi était-il aussi maigre ? Question stupide. Quand on était l'Indésirable n°1 et le Survivant, il n'était pas vraiment aisé de se procurer de la nourriture dans l'épicerie du coin. Quant à Ron et Hermione, Voldemort et ses partisans connaissaient leur visage. Pour trouver Harry, il suffisait de capturer l'un d'eux .C'était aussi aisé que çà. Remus se sentit soudain très coupable. Quelques heures plus tôt, il était encore assis autour d'un des délicieux gâteaux au chocolat de Molly, profitant plus par gourmandise qu'autre chose, de ce met qu'il appréciait tant. Mais à voir la maigreur du fils de James, il eut comme l'impression d'avoir commis un crime. Son estomac se serra . Si seulement il en avait ramené…D'un autre côté, comment aurait-il pu pensé qu'il trouverait Harry, et surtout dans cet état ? Ses yeux brillèrent d'inquiétude. Si ça continuait comme ça, le jeune homme risquait de devenir un tas d'os. Ce n'était pas encore le cas maintenant, et il semblait encore plutôt loin, Merlin soit loué. Mais Remus avait toujours été celui qui imaginait les pires scénarios dans le groupe. Combien de fois James et Sirius ne s'étaient il pas moqué de lui ? Aaah…Comme ils lui manquaient…Son regard s'assombrit…Ce n' était plus pareil sans eux. Même Tonks n'arrivait pas à combler le manque qu'il ressentait maintenant que ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient plus là. .. Remus passa une main sur son visage. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Dumbledore le lui avait pourtant répété de nombreuses fois :se plonger dans les rêves et les souvenirs n'apportaient rien de bon…

Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme. Celui ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son petit moment d'absence. Il gardait les yeux baissés sur la pointe de ses chaussures. Chaussures qui commençaient d'ailleurs à être très usées, comme ses vêtement. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à ses propres habits. A côté, il avait l'air d'être impeccable. Ca aussi c'était quelque chose à rajouter sur la liste des choses dont il devait s'inquiéter…Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils. Est ce qu'il n'avait pas pris plus d'habit que cela ? Il espérait que si, vu la rigueur de l'hiver. Hermione était une brillante sorcière, beaucoup plus mâture que la moyenne. Sûrement elle y aura pensé…En parlant de ça…Où était-elle donc passée ? Pourquoi Harry était tout seul ? Et Ron ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Peut être avaient ils enfin ouvert les yeux et étaient ensemble ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi le Gryffondor n'étaient pas en leur compagnie. Quand même, ils auraient pu faire un effort. Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent. Qu'est ce qui se passerait si Harry était capturé ou pire, assassiné ? Remus ressentit un peu de colère envers ses anciens élèves. Peut être que finalement, Hermione n'était pas si mûre que ça…

Le jeune homme par contre, c'était une tout autre histoire. Le Maraudeur ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Tu es devenu bien plus prudent… » Méfiant, c'était plutôt le mot. Mais avec le désastre qui avait eu lieu au Ministère et ce qui s'en était suivi, il était bien obligé. Conscient qu'il devait parler, il haussa les épaules.

-Un peu. On est bien obligé maintenant. » Plus impersonnelle comme réponse il n'y avait pas. Harry se sentait encore beaucoup trop gêné . Après tout, il s'était attendu à ce que Remus commence par lui rappeler leur dernière entrevue. Normalement c'était toujours comme ça. …Son médaillon commença à chauffer un peu. Le jeune homme en fut un peu surpris, mais n'y porta pas plus d'attention que ça. Il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé avec, alors pourquoi maintenant ? …

-…Mais pas encore suffisamment, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. » Etait ce un reproche qu'il venait d'entendre ? Harry leva les yeux vers le lycanthrope. Il devait sans doute parler de ce qui s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt. Remus ne pouvait pas être au courant pour le reste. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir pour Godric's Hallow ,Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il lui disait ça ? Etait ce parce qu'il sous entendait implicitement que ça se serait mieux passé avec son aide. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était probable, il le lui avait déjà dit l'été dernier. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il disait ça maintenant ? Pour lui faire ressentir encore plus combien tout ce qu'il avait mené jusqu'à présent n'avait servi à rien ? Que plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés au cours desquels, il n'avait rien fait qui vaille le coup ?

Un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de commentaire. Pas maintenant. Une fois ça suffisait. Pourquoi est ce que personne ne voulait comprendre ? Harry ressentit un certain ressentiment envers son aîné.

-Pourquoi vous êtes dans ce bois perdu ? Il n'y a rien à faire ici. » Ce n'était pas très poli de sa part de demander cela de cette façon, et Harry en avait conscience. Toutefois, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans et d'être une fois de plus soumis à ses colères.

Remus, quant à lui, fut à la fois surpris mais aussi un peu blessé par la question du Gryffondor. Bon, l'interrogation en elle même, il s'y attendait, et lui même se demandait ce que le jeune homme faisait là. Mais c'était le vouvoiement et surtout le ton avec lequel il avait parlé qui le glacèrent .Toutefois, il lui répondit en souriant un peu :

-Un travail pour l'Ordre. » Toujours ce calme déconcertant. Comment faisait-il pour être toujours ainsi, alors que lui avait tant de mal à se contrôler ? Harry avait toujours admiré Lupin pour ça . Même si en cet instant, il en était plutôt agacé .En fait, ce comportement l'énervait de plus en plus, sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi.

Il lui jeta un regard sombre. Lupin n'allait certainement pas lui dire ce qu'était ce travail. Pourquoi continuait-on de le considérer comme un enfant ? Il avait le droit de savoir, non ? Harry savait que c'était un peu hypocrite de sa part d'avoir de telles exigences, compte tenu que lui aussi avait refusé de dire quoique ce soit sur les Horcruxes. Machinalement, il passa la main sur son torse, sentant le médaillon de Serpentard.

Remus continuait de regarder le jeune homme, de plus en plus inquiet. Harry était vraiment étrange. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait que quelque chose de mauvais émanait du Gryffondor. Au début, il avait cru que cela venait de l'Avada Kedavra que le Survivant avait reçu seize ans plus tôt. Mais le sorcier avait bien vite rejeté cette idée. Certes, au contact du jeune homme il avait toujours sentit cette présence assez sombre, comme une sorte de double du Gryffondor. Mais là, c'était vraiment différent. Il se tenait à plusieurs pas de lui et pourtant il la ressentait plus fort que jamais. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Son cœur accéléra ses battements. Pourtant, il se força encore une fois à paraître calme et posé. Brisant le silence, il demanda vaguement, l'esprit toujours rongé par l'inquiétude,:

-Et toi ? »

Harry eut un petit sourire narquois. Il s'apprêtait à répondre avec une certaine insolence, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait envie de réagir comme Malfoy ? Il ne se comportait pas comme ça d'habitude. Mais c'était de la faute de Lupin….Lupin ? Il ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis sa troisième année au moins. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Qu'importe. Remus, Lupin c'était pareil non ? Ce n'était pas ce qui importait. Quelque chose d'autre le dérangeait.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il lui posait cette question, sur un ton aussi détaché ? Son cœur se serra. Lui aussi il s'en fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Dumbledore aussi employait ce ton là. Il lui avait toujours parlé avec cet air calme et détaché. Même lors de la mort de Sirius, lorsque le Gryffondor s'était énervé dans son bureau et qu'il avait fracassé plusieurs de ses précieux objets sur le sol, le directeur n'avait pas réagi. Il était resté calme et composé. Il avait accusé son parrain d'être, en quelque sorte, mort par sa propre faute. Puis, il lui avait soudain confié une mission, du jour au lendemain il s'était retrouvé être l'Elu.. On ne lui avait pas demandé son avis…Le médaillon continuait de vibrer légèrement contre son cœur…Tout ça à cause d'une stupide prophétie…Il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter….Maintenant, il était seul…Si il l'avait écouté…Mais non… Ce n'était pas la faute de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait juste voulu le protéger….Enfin c'était ce qu'il lui disait…S'il avait voulu le protéger, jamais il n'aurait laissé Quirell rester comme prof, jamais il n'aurait non plus laissé Ginny avec le journal intime. Jamais il n'aurait laissé Rogue à Poudlard. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait…. Une sorte de rage l'envahit…Le vieux fou savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait… Il l'avait manipulé…Oui, il l'avait manipulé.. Comme tous les autres…

La tête commençait à lui tourner un peu. Harry avait l'impression d'être soudain en possession d'une connaissance qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Le monde s'ouvrait devant ses yeux. Il voyait parfaitement ce qui se passait. Il comprenait et saisissait tout….Le Survivant…L'Indésirable…L'arme… l'Elu…Et il avait envie de se venger…

-Comme si ça vous intéressez vraiment ce que je faisais… » Remus écarquilla les yeux. Certes, il avait un ton plutôt badin mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il s'en fichait. Bien au contraire. Mais c'était une habitude qu'il avait acquise au fils des ans. Ne voyait-il pas l'inquiétude qui le rongeait en ce moment même ?S'il avait parlé ainsi c'était juste pour la dissimuler un peu.

-Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse. Sinon je ne te le demanderai pas .

Harry haussa les sourcils, il était de plus en plus moqueur. Remus n'aimait pas du tout tous ces clichés que les gens pouvaient avoir les uns sur les autres. Normal, puisqu'en tant que loup garou, il était celui qui souffrait le plus des préjugés qui y étaient attaché. Pourtant, en cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme était l'image même du parfait Serpentard.

-Et vous pensez que je vais croire ça ? _Professeur_ ,vous savez mieux mentir que ça quand même. » Personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait même mourir du moment qu'il leur apportait la victoire. C'était bien ce qui comptait non ? La victoire contre Voldemort, ça c'était beaucoup plus intéressant. Ca c'était beaucoup plus important. D'ailleurs c' était la seule raison pour laquelle on prolongeait sa vie jusqu'à l'échéance ultime. Harry haussa les épaules « Mais ça vous intéressera sans doute plus, si je vous dis que

que j'ai avec moi, le moyen de gagner assurément cette guerre. » Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il avait l'Horcruxe sur lui. Le jeune homme observa très précisément les actions du loup garou. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. C'était évident, comme le lui soufflait une petite voix dans son esprit. Oui, il savait déjà comment il réagirait et le jeune homme ne fut pas déçu.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda prestement le loup garou en écarquillant les yeux, comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui montre un trésor fabuleux. Même si c'était effectivement un superbe trésor, le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à le lui dévoiler et encore moins à le lui en parler. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir ça.

Remus se rendit compte qu'il avait commis une erreur . Le sourire, cette fois ci presque fataliste, de Harry le lui montrait plus aisément que s'il avait été éclairé par des projecteurs. Il vit le jeune homme s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre et croiser les bras d'un air nonchalant. Il tenait toujours leurs deux baguettes en main et il ne semblait pas prêt à lui rendre son bien.

-Vous voyez professeur Lupin. »Sa voix le glaça. « Je vous avez bien dit que seul le Survivant vous intéressez. Harry…On s'en fiche. » acheva-t-il avec un sourire un peu fou et faisant un geste de la main, comme pour balayer quelque chose d'invisible. Son ton était aussi joyeux que si il venait d'exécuter sur lui même un sortilège d'Allégresse.

Voyant que le loup garou allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler (et sûrement pour contredire tout ça),Harry leva les yeux aux ciel. Ne voyait-il pas que tout ce qu'il dirait n'allait pas le convaincre. Il s'était trahi tout à l'heure, et ce n'est pas en racontant n'importe quoi qu'il le ferait changer d'avis.

-Ne vous sentez pas obligé de mentir parce que mon père était un de vos meilleurs amis. » le coupa le jeune homme, dont l'attitude contrastait avec l'expression d'horreur qui se peignait sur le visage de son interlocuteur . Il était occupé à examiner sa baguette et était plutôt attentif à la tâche. « Dites ce que vous pensez réellement. Sirius ne s'en est pas privé lui » ajouta-t-il d'un ton absent en faisant glissé entre ses doigts le morceau de bois.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas ça sincèrement… » Le problème c'est qu'apparemment si. Il y croyait clairement en plus. « Ni moi ni personne ne pensons que tu es moins important que tout le reste Harry. »

Remus n'était pas très adroit avec tout ça. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il comptait énormément pour eux, que jamais il ne le relèguerait au second plan, que s'il pouvait il se sacrifierait pour lui…Mais toutes ses phrases sonnaient trop clichés pour lui et il était assez désemparé. Comment faire comprendre au jeune homme que ce n'était absolument pas le cas ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait tant de mal à parler aux autres de ses propres sentiments. Remus se passa une main sur le visage, incapable de trouver ses mots. Ca ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua

« Quant à Sirius, » Ca lui faisait encore mal de penser à son défunt ami « même si il ne l'a pas toujours montré, je peux t'assurer qu'il tenait énormément à toi.

-Ah oui ?…Vous avez une bien belle baguette.

Il ne l'avait même pas écouté. D'accord, il n'avait pas dit grand chose, mais tout de même. Remus ne comprenait plus rien . Il avait certes déjà vu le jeune homme en colère. Mais jamais il n'avait ainsi fait preuve d'autant d'insolence à son égard ni d'un tel je-m-'en-foutisme. Le lycanthrope ne savait pas comment réagir. Une part de lui était blessé, tandis que l'autre part voulait comprendre ce qui arrivait. Il y avait aussi cette impression bizarre qui semblait réveiller les sens du loup garou qui l'habitait. Celui ci semblait très effrayé. La pleine lune approchant, Remus avait ses sens plus aiguisés et le lien qui les unissait était plus tenus.. Il pouvait le sentir en quelque sorte en lui.

Or en cet instant, cette créature tellement maléfique que tous craignait…Cette créature qui ne semblait être amoral et sans loi n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de partir. Malgré lui, Remus partageait aussi cette envie. Juste à cet instant, Harry se mit à le regarder avec une telle dérision que le lycanthrope ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas lu dans ses pensées. Non bien sûr que non. Harry était un piètre Occlumens, tout le monde le savait, alors ce n'était même pas la peine de parler de Legilimentie….Pourtant, ses yeux brillaient d'une telle façon…Non, non ce n'était pas possible surtout que ce ne serait de toute manière pas si facile avec lui. Le loup garou en lui, lui procurait une (très) petite protection. Il n'arriverait pas à franchir les barrières de son esprit.

-Alors on a peur Lupin ? Vraiment ? Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça de votre part. » fit il avec un sourire sournois en dardant le Maraudeur du regard . Ses yeux se plissèrent, son sourire s'élargit. « Comme quoi vous êtes tous des hypocrites dans votre _**bande**_. Toujours à faire les malins, les fiers à bras qui se permettent de donner des leçons sur la manière de se comporter, de combattre ou d'agir. …Oui vous êtes des hypocrites et des _**lâches.**_

-Tu vas trop loin !

En cet instant, le loup garou s'énerva. Il comprenait très bien à quoi le Gryffondor faisait référence. Lors de leur dernière entrevue, le jeune homme l'avait insulté de cette même manière. Remus avait depuis tenter de l'oublier . Il s'était dit que le Gryffondor avec juste chercher à le protéger lui et sa famille. Même si ça avait été dur et qu'il avait ressentit beaucoup d'amertume et de colère envers le jeune homme, il avait finit par lui comprendre pourquoi il avait ça. Il avait fini par lui pardonner les terribles choses qu'il lui avait dites ce soir là.

Et voilà qu'il remettait tout sur le tapis, comme si de rien n'était. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Peut être qu'il avait mal vu. Peut être que le fils de James et Lily n'était pas aussi mâture qu'il l'avait cru. Il semblait bien que non. Sinon, jamais il ne se comporterait comme ça. Il avait eu tout faux, Harry lorsqu'il l'avait traité de lâche au 12 Square Grimmaurd ne l'avait pas fait pour lui ou pour Tonks. Ce n'avait pas juste était des paroles en l'air. Non, il le pensait sincèrement.

Son regard s'assombrit et il foudroya le jeune homme du regard. Il était vraiment très en colère contre lui. De quel droit osait-il le traiter de lâche. En plus, il était entrain d'insulter la mémoire de son père et de Sirius par la même occasion. La « bande » dont il parlait, c'était bien sûr des Maraudeurs. Ca ne faisait pas de doute, vu la façon dont il l'avait prononcé et la manière dont il l'avait regardé en disant cela.

-Que tu m'insultes moi, passe encore. » gronda-t-il les yeux prenant un ainsi la couleur de celle loup qui l'habitait. « Mais James et Sirius ne mérite pas cela. Pas maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là. Je t'interdis de les traiter de lâches

Harry lui lança un regard dégoûté. Il était vraiment pathétique. Juste parce qu'ils étaient morts, on devait arrêter de dire du mal d'eux. Dans ce cas, arrêtons tout de suite les cours d'Histoire et l'enseignements des anciens crimes perpétrés. Après tout, ceux qui les avaient orchestré étaient morts. Il ne fallait pas salir leur mémoire.

Certes, ce n'était pas exactement la même chose avec les deux Maraudeurs. Ils n'avait pas commis de crimes, ni fait quoique ce soit de vraiment répréhensible. Enfin du moins, qui soit puni par la lois comme par exemple tuer quelqu'un ,même si Sirius avait quand même essayer avec Rogue. Mais ça devait être les gênes Black qui avait dû ressortir à ce moment là.. En général, les gens de cette famille étaient plutôt bons question assassinat. Dommage qu'il ait raté . Comme quoi, il n'était pas le mouton noir (tout jeu de mot exclut) pour rien.

Harry était complètement en deçà de ressentir de la colère ou de la honte envers lui même pour ainsi penser du mal de ses deux « pères ». De toute manière, il n'avait pas connu le premier et apparemment ce n'était pas forcément un mal. Il l'aurait sûrement rejeté vu qu'il avait un caractère proche des Serpentard comme le lui avait fait remarqué le vieux sénile et certains traits propre aux mages noirs comme le Fourchelang. Quant à l'autre, il lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'était qu'un sujet de déception car il ne réagissait pas comme son père. Or c'était la seule chose qu'il avait apparemment cherché en lui…D'un autre côté, Black avait au moins eu la décence de lui dire la vérité. Il devait au moins lui reconnaître ça.

Le médaillon chauffait de plus en plus contre sa peau. Même si au début ça avait été une sensation bizarre, le jeune homme devait bien reconnaître maintenant que ce n'était pas vraiment si gênant que ça. C'était même plutôt plaisant. Il avait l'impression de retrouver quelque chose qu'il avait perdu il y a très longtemps. Il sourit intérieurement. Il se sentait d'autant mieux qu'il avait l'impression qu'une sorte d'énergie nouvelle lui était ainsi dispensée. Le jeune homme avait oublié sa fatigue, de même que la lassitude qui l'étreignait. C'était comme si il avait pris une nouvelle forme, comme s'il avait rené et honnêtement…Il se préférait ainsi.

Mais Lupin…Lupin commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Jusqu'à présent, il se retenait de lui jeter un maléfice ou un sort pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Harry commençait vraiment à en avoir plus qu'assez de lui. Lui aussi était comme Black, si ce n'est pire. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était voir s'il n'y avait pas un peu de mini James en lui , Quand est ce qu'on lui ficherait la paix avec son maudit père et avec cette foutue histoire de quête ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est ce qu'il devrait continuer à la poursuivre ? Ce n'était pas son choix. Et si il n'avait pas envie, il n'était pas obligé de le faire. Dumby n'avait-il pas dit que se sont nos choix qui faisait ce que nous sommes ? Et si son choix était justement de laisser Voldemort gagner ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire comme tous les adolescents de son âge ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne pourrait pas tout plaquer ? Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort l'a choisi comme adversaire que lui ferait de même.

Après tout, on ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était trop jeune, pas suffisamment qualifié, trop _**faible.**_ Oui, tient. Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne les laisserait pas s'en sortir tout seul ? Une sorte de joie malsaine l'envahit. Oh oui laissons les se débrouiller tout seul avec le Mage Noir. Mais tout d'abord, ses yeux se plissèrent, il devait s'occuper du monstre en face de lui. Un feu nouveau s'anima en lui, qui lui broyait le cœur d'une agréable façon. Il avait envie de faire du mal…

-J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux. Je ne suis plus votre élève depuis longtemps, et vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. » C'est Sirius que mes parents ont choisi comme parrain. Pas vous. Ils avaient trop peur de ce que vous auriez pu faire en tant que loup garou. » Il eut un rictus cruel, assez semblable à celui que Bellatrix avait affiché lors de leur dernière rencontre.

-«C'est pour ça que vous n'étiez pas leur Gardien du Secret. C'est encore _**Sirius **_ qu'ils ont préféré parce qu'ils ne vous faisaient pas confiance. « Ou alors il avait vu combien vous étiez lâches et ont su que vous alliez les vendre. Comme quoi, dans cette bande, vous êtes un peu tous des _**rats…**_

Harry ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il vit le loup garou se jeter sur lui. Au contraire s'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Un peu d'action !qu'ils se disputent, et qu'ils se battent, il en avait marre de rester impassible, à juste discuter. Quelque chose en lui vibra. Combien il avait envie d'un petit duel, surtout avec un monstre comme lui. Ca lui ferait de l'exercice. Il ne retiendrait aucun de ses coups face à lui. Il avait envie d'entendre le loup garou crier de souffrance.. Non _hurler_ plutôt. Oui, aboyer en bon petit loup et s'en aller en jappant une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec lui…Quel plaisir il en retiendrait !

Malheureusement, ce qu'il escomptait n'arriva pas. Harry aurait pu crier de frustration. A la place le monstre se contenta de cogner violemment le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il avait donné un coup suffisamment fort pour marquer durablement l'endroit. Apparemment, même le comparer à Queudver ne suffisait pas pour attiser sa colère et faire en sorte qu'il se déchaîne un peu.

Raah, c'était vraiment pas de chance. Lui qui pensait avoir suffisamment bien travaillé le terrain ! Apparemment non, Lupin était plus coriace que ça.

Remus tremblait littéralement de rage. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le frapper une nouvelle fois. C'était Harry, après tout. Le fils de deux de ses meilleurs amis…Toutefois, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être fou furieux. Comment osait-il dire ça ? Prenait-il du plaisir à lui ressortir toutes ses plus grandes craintes, tous ses plus grands sujets d'inquiétude ? Tout ce qu'il venait de dire, il l'avait lui même pensé plusieurs fois et ça l'avait rongé durant toutes ses années. James et Lily pensaient-ils qu'ils étaient moins digne de confiance que tous les autres ? Avaient-ils fait ce choix poussés par Queudver comme il se plaisait à l'imaginer. …Ou bien était ce parce qu'au fond, eux aussi, le considéraient comme le monstre qu'il était ?

Comment Harry, lui qui était d'ordinaire tellement gentil, qui prenait tant de risques pour protéger ceux qui l'aimaient et qui s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres…Comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses ? Remus commençait à douter. Peut être que le jeune homme avait toujours été comme ça. Peut être que jusqu'à présent, ce qu'il avait montré aux autres n'avait été qu'une façade, un masque…Cette personne abjecte à qui il avait tant envie de faire du mal, c'était peut être vraiment lui ?

Après tout, le Gryffondor avait toujours eu une part d'ombre. Tout le monde le savait, et les membres de l'Ordre mieux que n'importe qui . Il avait pu résister à l'Avada Kedavra, il avait accompli des choses impossibles pour un sorcier de son âge…Et puis, il y avait cette aura noire qui l'entourait. Il pouvait presque la percevoir maintenant…Cette aura ténébreuse qui entourait complètement le jeune homme et qui terrorisait le loup en lui.

-A votre place, je serais vraiment furieux. » murmura-t-il l à l'oreille du monstre « Sirius qui vient d'une famille de mauvais sorciers vous a été préféré. Sirius qui est quand même bien immature et qui semblait avoir tant de mal à s'occuper de lui même a été choisi pour être mon parrain alors que nous savons tous les deux que vous auriez été bien meilleur. » continua le jeune homme avec une voix traînante et doucereuse « J'imagine aisément la rage qui doit vous habiter. Toute votre vie, on vous a rejeté par votre…statut et mêmes vos amis vous ont fait croire qu'ils vous faisaient confiance. Alors que, vous et moi savons parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas…

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent. Le loup garou était entrain de douter. Il pouvait le voir. Même si il essayait de lui faire croire qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il savait. Il savait tout, jusque dans ses plus profondes pensées, jusqu'au loup qui hurlait de terreur en lui . Le jeune homme était tout puissant. Lupin ne pouvait rien contre lui et ce plaisir qu'il ressentait à le voir souffrir par ses paroles le fit sourire de délectation. Jamais il n'avait connu de tels sentiments. C'était tellement grisant ! Il n'était plus question de vengeance maintenant.…Un éclair rouge passa dans ses yeux…C'était uniquement par pure plaisir qu'il le torturait ainsi.

Remus tentait de reprendre contrôle sur lui même. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas écouter le jeune homme, qu'il devait faire abstraction de sa voix, aussi difficile que ce soit. Si il continuait à écouter le fiel que lui déversait le Gryffondor, il savait que ça finirait mal. Le lycanthrope connaissait ses capacités et surtout ses limites…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demanda-t-il avec un air mauvais. On a soudain peur de frapper ? Pourtant la dernière fois, ça ne vous a posé aucun problème de m'envoyer valser contre le mur. On a des remords ? ajouta-t-il avec un rire froid en voyant la réaction du loup garou. Ces bêtes là étaient toutes les mêmes. Il s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas et croisa les mains derrière son dos. « Ou alors on refuse de frapper le _Survivant ?_Faites. De toute façon j'abandonne mon _boulot_. Je ne suis même pas rémunéré pour et jamais personne ne me remercie pour ce que je fais. »

_**-Quoi ?**_

Harry siffla. Il détestait se répéter. Etait il incapable de comprendre deux mots à la suite ? Même si c'était un loup garou, et donc un être bien inférieur à lui, il avait quand même plus de raison qu'un Troll. En cet instant, toutefois, le jeune homme en doutait et ça l'exaspérait. Ce genre de bête devraient être abattue. Seuls ceux comme Greypak devraient rester pour les servir et servir leur cause. Au moins, ceux là ne se révolterait pas. Ils étaient encore plus stupides et trouillards que le reste. Leur instincts animal ressortant, ces monstres étaient comme des chiens. Qu'on leur donne à manger et ils étaient contents. Le jeune homme se tourna pour faire face à l bête et le foudroya du regard. Il articula ; comme si il parlait à un enfant de 4 ans : .

-Je rends mon tablier, y en a marre ! »son regard s'assombrit et il continua d'une voix glaciale « Pourquoi est ce que je me battrais pour des girouettes qui trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de me tourner le dos dès que le vent change de côté. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à continuer cette stupide lutte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut bien gagner, ça ne me concerne plus tout ça. » ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi se donnait tant de mal, risquer sa vie même pour des individus aussi ingrats. Et lui dans tout ça ?

-Et les autres ? Toutes ses familles, tous ses gens que tu condamnes ? » Remus pâlit, et serra les poings, tremblant. Harry était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Dumbledore le leur avait bien dit. Sans lui, la Guerre était finie. Remus refusait de croire à une chose aussi horrible. Même si le jeune homme face à lui venait de lui dire de vive voix, malgré toute la sincérité avec laquelle il s'était exprimé, refusait de l'entendre et de le voir. C'était beaucoup trop horrible. En refusant de se battre, de résister, Harry trahissait ses parents. Il les trahissaient tous.

-Franchement ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu pensif ,croisant les bras derrière sa tête, et en levant les yeux vers le ciel. « Non. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Et non, je ne ressens aucune culpabilité à faire ça… La culpabilité est un sentiment stupide. » siffla-t-il avec mépris et son sifflement était semblable à celui d'un serpent. « Tous les sentiments sont stupides. Personne n'en a besoin…

L'amour aussi. Le vieux fou avait tort. Comme d'habitude. Il n'est pas devenu sénile avec l'âge, il l'était déjà bien avant. L'amour. Comme si quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que ça pouvait vaincre le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps . Si c'était le cas, alors ça se saurait. Mais comment un sentiment pourrait-il être plus fort que la Magie ? Comment un truc aussi idiot que n'importe quel être humain, n'importe quel être vivant, pouvait produire pouvait avoir un _pouvoir ?_ Et cette force ? Et cette puissance qu'il sentait en lui en cet instant ? Personne n'arrivera à lui faire croire qu'elle pouvait être vaincu par l'amour. Décidément, Voldemort aurait-il eu raison sur toute la ligne ? Harry commençait à le croire. Le médaillon tinta encore une fois. La Magie circuler dans ses veines, comme une drogue. Le jeune homme en ressentait une telle jouissance. Il savait ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas celle qu'il usait d'habitude…Et cette nouvelle expérience lui plaisait. Ses yeux devinrent rouges.

Le loup qui était lui commença à hurler de terreur. Remus avait le plus grand mal à le contrôler. Il ne voulait pas attaquer, non. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : fuir le plus loin possible de cet être étrange et maléfique. Remus aussi commençait à partager cette idée. Harry avait complètement perdu la tête. S'était il adonné à la Magie noire ? Ca en avait tout l'air. Il en présentait tout les symptômes. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il entendit les sifflements du jeune homme et la manière dont il avait appelé Voldemort. « Seigneur des Ténèbres. »…Seuls ses partisans l'appelaient comme ça…Quelque chose se passait en lui en cet instant. Quelque chose de si terrible que le Maraudeur commença à frissonner. Remus était complètement perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Son sentiment augmenta lorsqu'il commença à sentir une sorte d'odeur de pourriture.

Il grimaça et porta une main à sa bouche, sentant le haut le cœur venir. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Il n'avait jamais rien sentit de plus horrible. Alors c'était ça l'odeur de la mort ? ca ressemblait à celle d'un cadavre en décomposition. Le Maraudeur connaissait suffisamment la bête qui l'habitait pour savoir que cette odeur qu'elle sentait n'était pas perceptible par les humains normaux. La proximité de la pleine lune aiguisée ses sens…Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il résista à un deuxième haut le cœur. Merlin…Remus leva les yeux vers Harry. Cette odeur putride émanait de lui, de son aura. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il trembla de plus en plus mais il était incapable de faire autrement. Il sentait la noirceur qui habitait le jeune homme.. Et ça le terrifiait. Toutefois lorsqu'il croisa son regard perçant, il ne put s'empêcher de se reculer de plusieurs pas. Ses yeux…Remus n'avait jamais vu ceux de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom …Cependant, il en avait entendu parler et savait qu'en cet instant c'était ceux-là qu'il voyait…Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque. C'était l'une des choses les plus terrifiante qu'il lui ait été donné de voir…Ses yeux rouges…Il déglutit avec difficulté…

Harry était entrain de succomber ! Il était entrain de se faire posséder.. Non de se _transformer_ en Mage Noir. Il devait impérativement empêcher ça. Plus que tout, le Marauder refusait de voir une telle chose. Jamais il ne permettrait que le fils de son meilleur ami deviennent un tel meurtrier. Jamais.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il semblait bien parti pour le devenir. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, son estomac se noua. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de l'arrêter. Avec un sort, l'affaire aurait été vite réglée… Mais le jeune homme avait sa baguette. Il n'avait aucun moyen de la reprendre, à moins d'utiliser la force. Or il était clair que c'était ce que voulait Harry avec toutes ses provocations de toute à l'heure. Et puis, en user ce serait aussi peut être accélérer le processus. Il eut alors une idée. C'était peut être stupide, mais il devait quand même essayer.

-Et les autres ? Tu vas les laisser tomber, tous ceux qui se sont sacrifié pour toi ?

-Je ne leur ai rien demandé ! Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire qu'il l'ait fait ou pas ? »hurla-t-il un peu trop fort pour que ce soit vrai. « C'est vrai ça, à vous entendre, on dirait que c'est moi qui les ai poussé à le faire. »

Harry détestait ce mot. Il en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre. Trop de personne mourraient en prétendant, à tort ou à raison, que le futur serait mieux avec lui. Même si c'était sans eux. Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde semblait mettre un point d'honneur à le mettre en pratique. Raaa ! Si seulement il pouvait le faire disparaître, le rayer du dictionnaire à tout jamais pour que plus personne ne soit tenté de faire encore quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de donner sa vie pour le sauver lui. « Il ne mérite pas de mourir pour moi…

Ses yeux avait repris leur couleur émeraude. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur rencontre, l'attitude du jeune homme changea du tout au tout. Il n'était plus calme et composé que tout à l'heure. Remus venait de mettre le doigt sur la corde sensible. Voyant sa chance, le Maraudeur continua :

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que leur sacrifice soit vain ? S'ils ont fait ça, c'est pour un idéal, pour un monde qu'ils croyaient juste. Il voulait que leurs enfants, leur famille connaisse un futur meilleur .Penses tu qu'ils seraient heureux de voir qu'ils se sont sacrifié pour toi, pour te voir jeter tout le reste du jour au lendemain. » Il avait toute son attention, le Maraudeur pouvait le voir. C'était peut être horrible à dire, mais jamais il ne fut plus heureux que le « sacrifice » existe. Qui a dit que ça ne produisait que du mal ?

-Donc… »reprit Harry en faisant mine de réfléchir. « On ne m'aurez gardé envie que pour que j'accomplisse ma mission c'est ça ?Je suis juste là pour sauver vos gamins, un enfant dont il y a quelques mois vous ne vouliez même pas, vos familles et c'est tout ? » Sa voix redevint légèrement sifflante « Moi par contre que je meurs on s'en fiche ? Que j'aille affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est normal c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme recommençait à sentir toute sa colère revenir. Ce que lui disait le loup garou ne faisait que renforcer ses idées. Vive le Survivant, a bas Potter. C'est ça ? Il était une de ses marionnettes dont on se servait pour atteindre un but et qu'on jeter une fois usée. Sauf que dans son cas, la fin serait malheureusement un peu différente.

-Bien sûr balançons Potter à l'abattoir, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Il ne dira rien. Et nous, on a qu'a aller se cacher pendant ce temps là. Ca ne t'a peut être pas sauté aux yeux, _loup garou,_ mais moi aussi je suis un gamin. Eh oui ! Grande surprise. »Sa voix était de nouveau glaciale. Elle vibrait dans les alentours, comme prenant à témoin la nature qui les entourait. « Pourquoi tu crois que j'aurais envie de continuer plus longtemps? Envoyez les Aurors ! C'est leur boulot. Ou alors demande à tes copains de l'Ordre du Poulet» Il croisa les bras, le regard noir.

-Ron et…

Harry vit rouge. Tout mais pas ça. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler du cadet des fils Weasley. Pas maintenant, jamais. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait .Il savait les risques qu'il courrait, il savait aussi ce qui pourrait arriver. Et pourtant il l'avait suivi dans sa quête . Harry serra les poings. Toutefois, voilà qu'un jour, Monsieur commençait à trouver le voyage moins à son goût qu'il le pensait. Comme un client qui aurait déboursé énormément pour un séjour, Poil de Carotte avait commencé à se plaindre…De plus en plus…Chaque jour…Jusqu'à le rendre si il lui avait demandé de venir !

-Ne me parlez pas de ce sale lâche ! hurla-t-il. Le médaillon vibra une nouvelle fois. Le vent se leva. Weasley était allé trop loin. Ca faisait un moment qu'il le jalousait et finalement l'autre jour, il s'était enfui comme un rat. Pas étonnant que Queudver ait choisi Percy, puis Ron comme maître, le vieil adage disait bien que qui se ressemblait s'assemblait .

Remus resta silencieux pendant un moment. Son cœur avait accéléré ses battements. Il avait commis plusieurs impairs qui avait conduit à éloigner de lui Harry. Merlin, pour peu il se serait giflé. Comment pouvait-on être aussi bête ? Le Maraudeur avait pensé qu'en invoquant ses deux amis, le jeune homme retrouverait un peu de calme. Penser à eux réussissait toujours à le calmer…Apparemment ce n'était plus le cas. Remus s'apprêta à donner un autre argument lorsque quelque chose qu'avait dit le jeune homme l'arrêta soudain. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses paroles, sachant qu'il essaierait de le blesser, mais plutôt à sa réaction et au moyen de le calmer. Toutefois, ce qu'il avait entendu, le glaça, plus que lorsqu'il l'appela « loup garou » .

-Tu penses vraiment que tu vas mourir ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de lever les sourcils. IL était vraiment bête ou il le faisait exprès. Voilà la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes qu'il lui posait une question stupide. Cette fois ci, il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Pourquoi user de sa salive et s'épuiser à parler avec un idiot pareil. Comme quoi, les lois antis-loups-garous avaient quand même une raison d'être, la preuve…

-Bien sûr que tu vas rester en vie ! Moi et les autres on fera tous pour que…

-…J'aille le plus vite possible devant Jedusor? » le coupa-t-il avec un sourire plein de dérision. Allons soyons sérieux, voilà que vous vous contredisez. Il n'y a pas deux poids deux mesures. Soit je continue et donc je meurs . Soit j'arrête et vous envoyer quelqu'un d'autre se faire tuer à ma place. » dit il en faisant des gestes avec les mains pour mieux expliquer au loup garou ce qu'il voulait dire. « Et moi personnellement, je n'ai pas envie d'être l'ultime sacrifié. » Sa voix trembla légèrement, mais elle gardait quand même son ton glacial « Je lui ai échappé encore de justesse récemment. Je refuse qu'une chose aussi…horrible se reproduise.

C'était vraiment ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait mourir ? Que tout les combats, toutes les épreuves qu'il avait menées jusqu'à présent n'avaient qu'un seul but : le préparer au sacrifice final. Non bien sûr que non. Dumbledore le leur avait dit, quand Sirius et lui c'était inquiété. Il leur avait assuré que jamais une telle chose ne se produirait. Or le vieux directeur avait toujours raison. Jamais ils ne leur mentirait, sinon comment pourrait-il être celui qui mènerait leur camps à la bonne victoire ?

Remis avait foi dans les paroles du vieux sorcier et il lui restait fidèle. C'était lui qui les avait débarrassé de Grindelwald, alors même que tant d'autres avant lui avait échoué. Lui mieux que quiconque devait donc savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

-Tous les combats ne mènent pas à se genre de sacrifice. Regarde Dumbledore, il n'est pas mort après avoir affronté Grindelwald. »

Certes, le directeur était alors plus âgé que le jeune homme, mais ce n'était pas ça qui comptait .Il espérait que son argument allait faire poids.. Il refusait que le fils de James puisse avoir de telles idées en tête. C'était justement ce genre de pensées qui menaient à la tragédie. Apparemment, ce n'avait pas du tout l'effet escompté. Harry le regardait avec un petit sourire supérieur. Il donnait l'impression de savoir et comprendre les choses mieux que lui. Remus eut alors l'étrange impression que les rôles étaient inversé. C'était lui l'enfant, qui ne comprenait rien. Le Maraudeur se demanda vaguement de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

-Le cas de l'autre vieux fou est un peu…_spécial,_ continua-t-il avec un sourire malsain. Mais à propos du reste… De nous deux, vous êtes donc le seul à le penser. »

Sirius n'avait peut être pas tort finalement. Il leur avait bien dit qu'ils commettaient une grossière erreur avec Harry. Remus ne l'avait pas vraiment cru lorsqu'il leur avait dit cela. Dès qu'il s'agissait de son filleul, son meilleur ami avait tendance à tout dramatiser et devenait pire que lui. Et puis, ce serait mentir que de dire que Sirius avait à cette époque toute sa tête. Il n'était pas fou, loin de là, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir quelque fois des comportements un peu bizarres, de dire ou faire des choses un peu étranges. Le pauvre n'avait pas passé douze ans à Azkaban , sans que des séquelles n'apparaissent…

Mais apparemment, il était beaucoup plus lucide que Remus, Dumbledore ou même Molly voulaient bien le croire. Qui aurait pu se douter que le jeune homme avait de telles pensées ? Certainement pas lui. Il se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre et s'assit par terre. Le lycanthrope avait toujours considéré le jeune homme comme quelqu'un de profondément mûr pour son âge. Beaucoup plus que son père et le reste des Maraudeurs ne le furent. Il en était même venu à le traiter comme un adulte. C'est vrai que même à quinze ans, le jeune homme donnait l'impression d'en avoir beaucoup plus. Aussi, Remus avait du mal à le voir différemment. Il était même venu à en oublier son véritable âge. La preuve, il avait tressailli lorsque Harry lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était finalement pas aussi vieux qu'il le pensait. Merlin, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait même pas encore fini ses études…Machinalement, Remus se demanda comment Harry avait fait pour vivre cela. La plupart le considérait depuis quelques années déjà comme un adulte. Seuls Molly et Arthur continuait de voir en lui un enfant, bien que la sorcière ait même trop tendance à l'infantiliser.

Ca devait paraître ridicule aux yeux d'autres personnes, mais en cet instant, Remus prenait vraiment conscience que le jeune homme qui était en face de lui n'était encore qu'un gamin. Il se sentit un peu honteux contre lui même. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait oublié. C'est vrai que tous, les membres de l'Ordre, la communauté des sorciers en général avaient complètement oublié. Quand on pensait à Harry, c'était d'abord au Survivant. Celui qui les avait tous sauvé une fois, qui se montrait tellement courageux et qui était prêt à embrasser son destin et à se sacrifier pour les autres. Remus avait souvent fait le reproche à son ami Maraudeur de trop l'assimiler à son père. Toutefois, est ce que le confondre avec James n'était pas moins pire, que ce qu'ils avaient en quelques sortes, tous fait ? C'est vrai qu'ils l'avaient un peu précipité dans le danger. Seule Molly s'était réellement opposé à leur décision…Et au manque de réaction de l'Ordre. C'est vrai aussi, qu'ils attendaient beaucoup de lui…Beaucoup trop même. Un garçon de cet âge ne devrait pas avoir à se poser de telles questions… Et le plus terrible ? Harry s'en rendait parfaitement compte…Pas étonnant que Voldemort soit entrain de réussir à le contrôler….Il lui avait faciliter le passage !

-Tu as raison. » dit le loup garou en poussant un soupir. « Il n'y a aucune raison _juste _pour qu'un garçon de ton âge soit dans une telle situation. Tu n'as pas à faire un tel travail, prophétie ou pas.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire. Sûrement le jeune homme avait mal entendu. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Il ne venait quand même pas de dire _ça ?_ Après tout, le loup garou était un membre de l'Ordre. Un des meilleurs amis de son père. Une des personnes qui était le plus proche de Dumbledore…Jamais, il ne pourrait dire une telle chose. Jamais. Ce serait comme dire que Rogue ne voulait pas tuer ses parents…Complètement stupide. Pourtant, il l'avait bien dit.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda-t-il, un peu méfiant quand même, en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'allait pas croire cela aussi vite. Jusqu'à présent, en plus de l'avoir déçu, beaucoup lui avait menti. Le jeune homme n'était plus aussi naïf qu'auparavant, merci à son expérience et au médaillon.

-Ce que tu as entendu, Harry. Tu as parfaitement raison. Ce n'est pas juste que ce soit toi qui soit envoyé combattre Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce n'est pas juste qu'on attende plus de toi que de n'importe quel autre personne…Qu'on en attende autant si ce n'est même plus, qu'on en attendait de Dumbledore…Après tout, toute cette histoire concernant la prophétie, c'est de la spéculation. Seul l'ancien directeur et tes parents l'ont entendu en entier. On sait qu'il y en a une sur toi et le Mage Noir. Mais si ça se trouve, elle ne te désigne pas du tout comme l'Elu. Après tout, personne ne l'a entendu et elle a été détruite… » Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Si, lui il l'avait entendu. Ron et Hermione la connaissait…Et elle le désignait vraiment comme l'unique adversaire de Voldemort. Le médaillon tinta. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-De toute manière, même si c'était dedans je ne suis pas obligé de suivre la prophétie.

-…C'est vrai. » dit Remus, regardant toujours devant lui. « Une prophétie n'est pas synonyme de fatalité. C'est ton choix qui est le plus important dans toute cette histoire, et honnêtement ?…Je préfère que tu choisisses toi même, plutôt qu'on t'impose notre choix comme on l'a fait jusqu'à présent. »Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu pensif. « C'est vrai aussi que je serais déçu si tu ne vengeais pas tes parents et Sirius…Mais je serais encore plus déçu si tu faisais quelque chose que tu abhorrais. Et dans tous les cas…Je te soutiendrai.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était à son tour d'être stupéfait. Il avait écouté le lycanthrope parler, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. De toutes les personnes à lui tenir ce discours…Ca semblait surréel…Sûrement quelqu'un allait apparaître bientôt pour crier « Surprise ! C'était un Gag ». Mais personne n'apparut, et il ne revint pas sur ses paroles. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit sincère ? Le médaillon émit un tintement étrange. Harry le remarqua pour la première fois, tandis qu'une autre idée germait dans esprit. Peut être disait-il juste ça pour le convaincre ? Il cherchait sûrement juste à le manipuler en jouant sur ses sentiments…Possible…Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au lycanthrope. Celui ci était encore adossé à l'arbre, une main dans les cheveux. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et, comme tout à l'heure lorsqu'il lui avait sortit ce discours tellement surprenant, il n'était pas tourner vers lui….Possible, mais si c'était le cas, alors il s'y prenait vraiment de la mauvaise façon. Un poids sembla s'enlever de son cœur. Il était sincère. Le médaillon vibra contre lui. Surpris, Harry le retira discrètement et le glissa dans sa poche, en prenant toutefois bien soin à ne pas le perdre, ni à l'abîmer.

Il ressentit alors un drôle de sentiment. Comme si il venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Il porta une main à son front : sa cicatrice était brûlante. Plus que d'habitude. Son cœur accéléra ses battements et un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Voldemort avait failli le contrôler. Il avait failli gagner. Le jeune homme eut soudain l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Ce sentiment ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il se souvint de tout ce qu'il avait dit à Remus. Comment pourrait-il lui parler, après toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait osé proférer ?

-Professeur ?

Remus leva la tête. Harry se sentait vraiment très gêné. Son cœur battait la chamade et le nœud dans son estomac semblait se serrer un peu plus. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler mais la referma aussitôt. Que pouvait-il dire ? C'était pathétique comme situation…Le jeune homme rougit violemment. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi furieux contre lui même.

-Je…Enfin, je voulais vous présenter mes excuses. Je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que je disais…J'ai juste.. » Comment expliquer quelque chose d'aussi compliqué ?Il baissa la tête, incapable de croiser son regard. Finalement, le jeune homme souffla « J'ai perdu contre Voldemort.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Ou plutôt je ne t'en veux plus. » rectifia le Maraudeur avec un sourire en voyant le regard incrédule que le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher d'afficher. « Je comprends que ça doit être assez terrible d'être dans ce genre de situation et je ne peux décemment pas te reprocher ça. De même que je sais que tu ne mes reproches pas les dégâts qu je peux faire lorsque je me transforme.

-Non bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas de votre faute c'est juste…Votre petit problème qui commet ça, pas vous. » Encore une fois, Remus ne put que remarquer à quel point Harry, même dans ses expressions, ressemblait à son père. Il sourit.

-Tu es très courageux. Je sais que tu dois avoir l'habitude d'entendre ça, mais je suis sérieux. Même si je suis dans l'Ordre depuis presque sa création, je n'ai jamais vu Tu sais Qui. Pourtant, toi tu l'as affronté un nombre incroyable de fois. Et je ne parle pas seulement des rencontres physiques, ajouta-t-il en montrant de l'index la cicatrice du jeune homme. J'étais aussi sérieux tout à l'heure quand je disais que ce qu'on a fait était plutôt mal, quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ne devrait pas à avoir ce poids. Sirius n'avait cessé de le dire d'ailleurs. » Remus poussa un soupir, son vieil ami lui manquait terriblement et l'évoquer lui procurait toujours de la peine. « Pourtant, tu n'as jamais rien dit…

Tout ses compliments commençaient à gêner Harry plus que les excuses en elles mêmes. Il estimait que le Maraudeur allait trop loin. Il n'avait rien fait de vraiment très extraordinaire. A chaque fois c'était la chance et ses amis qui l'avaient aidé. Sans ça, il serait sans doute déjà avec ses parents. Quand à son prétendu courage, c'était juste un instinct de survie.

-Encore entrain de douter, pas vrai ? Pourtant, ce que je te dis est on ne peut plus vrai, même si tu penses que j'embellis les choses. » Remus savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre le jeune homme, qu'importe tous ses arguments. De toute manière, ce n' était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait juste le lui dire. Le lycanthrope avait pris conscience tout à l'heure qu'il valait mieux qu'il lui parle, même si il n'était pas très doué pour ça.

Qui sait ce qui se passerait si lui venait à disparaître avant d'avoir pu le faire ? Remus avait vu la manière dont Harry avait réagi à propos de son parrain. Même si il était contrôlé par le Mage Noir, il était clair que c'était en partie ce qu'il avait lui aussi pensé. Sans doute resterait-il avec l'idée qu'il lui en voulait encore à propos de leur dernière rencontre. Sans doute aussi penserait-il toutes ses idioties qu'il lui avait dites toute à l 'heure.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais contacté durant toutes ses années ? » Il jeta un regard en biais au jeune homme. Il avait sursauté, dévoilant ainsi clairement ce qu'il en était vraiment. Pas besoin de paroles avec lui. Les gestes seuls suffisaient.

-Si, plusieurs fois. » avoua Harry, toujours très mal à l'aise. Le regard du lycanthrope montrait qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Toutefois, il rechignait à lui dire la vérité. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas vraiment de raisons valables. C'était juste comme ça et c'est tout.

Remus savait très bien à quoi pensait le Gryffondor. Pourquoi n'avait il jamais tenté de le rencontré chez les Dursley ? ¨Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais écrit, même après la disparition de Sirius ?

-En fait, j'avais peur. » C'était à son tour de faire des confessions. Même si c'était plutôt difficile à dire, il devait quand même le faire. « La mort de tes parents et ce qui s'en est suivi…M'a beaucoup marqué. En un instant j'avais tout perdu, tut ce qui m'était le plus cher. J'ai mis assez longtemps à m'en remettre vraiment…Jusqu'à Tonks en fait.Aller te voir, te rencontrer chez ces moldus, c'était trop dur pour moi. Ca m'aurait rappelé tout ce que j'avais perdu et, même si c'est vraiment égoïste et je m'en rends bien compte, je n'étais pas prêt à faire ça. » Il poussa un soupir. « Sans compter que si je t'avais rencontré, je me serais sûrement attaché à toi et ça non plus je ne le voulais pas.Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas d'insister sur le fait que tu devais rester avec ta famille, pour te protéger. Tu devais te tenir éloigner du monde des sorciers, le plus possible. Si je t'avais rencontré…Je pense que j'aurais fini par briser une à une toutes ses règles. On se serait retrouvé devant un autre problème…

-…Vous aviez peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si je vivais avec vous, alors que vous avez ce petit problème. » continua Harry, qui commençait à comprendre de plus en plus où il voulait en venir. C'était le même problème qu'il craignait un peu pour son enfant…et pour Tonks.

-Tu es bien le fils de Lily. » Cette simple remarque suffit à faire rosirent les joues du jeune homme. Tout le monde lui disait toujours qu'il ressemblait à son père. Les remarques sur sa mère était tellement rares … « Oui c'est exactement ça. Alors pendant des années, j'ai juste fait semblant que je suivais les ordres strictes de Dumbledore. Mais lorsque tu es rentré à Poudlard, je n'avais plus vraiment d'excuses pour ne pas le faire. J'ai quand même continué à t'éviter , craignant que tu m'en veuilles de ne pas être venus te voir, surtout d'après ce que j'ai entendu sur ta famille…Ensuite » Il poussa un autre soupir. « Sirius est arrivé, et j'ai crains pour ta vie. J'ai finalement accepté le poste que Dumbledore m'avais déjà proposé les deux précédentes années. Tu ressemblais tellement à James que la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que les détraqueurs me jouaient un tour et que j'hallucinais. » Il le regarda, très amusé et assez content «Mais en fait, tu étais beaucoup plus mûr et moi qui m'attendais à trouver une sorte de petit fauteur de trouble, je me retrouve devant quelqu'un de complètement différent. Remarque, ce n'était pas très difficile d'être plus mâture que nous…Mêmes les jumeaux Weasley le sont, c'est pour dire. Je pourrais continuer à te faire des compliments, te dire que tu étais un remarquable sorcier, plus raisonnable et sage que la moyenne, mais j'imagine à voir ton visage que ça te gênerais plus qu'autre chose pas vrai ?

-Et après, Sirius est arrivé » sa voix trembla légèrement « et vous avez vu que j'étais bien entouré c'est ça ? Vous vous êtes effacé pour que je reste avec mon parrain, parce que vous pensiez qu'après tout ça il méritait vraiment et même plus que vous de me connaître.

Remus cligna des yeux. Depuis quand Harry était devenu aussi fin psychologue ? En tout cas, le lycanthrope ne se serait jamais douté que le jeune homme fut capable à son âge de réfléchir et analyser de cette manière. James n'en aurait certainement pas été capable. Quant à Lily ? C'est vrai que Lily était vraiment sensible, mais là aussi il doutait qu'elle puisse l'être autant que son fils. Remus était agréablement surpris. Les réactions du jeune homme rendait moins difficile ses explications.

-Je vois que l'influence d'Hermione paye. Ou alors c'est l'âge ? »Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il fit quelque chose qui surpris grandement Harry : il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le jeune homme n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Sirius ne le lui avait fait qu'une fois et personne d'autre n'avait eu ce geste affectueux envers lui. D'un autre côté qui le lui aurait fait plus jeune ? Certainement pas son oncle Vernon ou sa tante Pétunia (ils détestaient ses cheveux en bataille). Seul ses plus proches amis comme Ron ou les Jumeaux le faisaient. « En tout cas, tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Et quand il a disparu à son tour…Je ne voulais pas t'écrire pour ne pas te causer plus de peine…Ni m'en causer aussi. Alors je me contentais de faire mon travail pour l'Ordre, sachant que tu était une fois de plus, bien entouré.

Voilà, il s'était lancé. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il devait tout lui dire…Même si c'était difficile…Même si il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme comprenne…Il le fallait. Sinon il existerait toujours une barrière.

- Il y a aussi une autre raison, beaucoup plus profonde. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré en troisième année, et après avoir entendu parler de tous tes exploits, je n'arrivais plus à t'imaginer comme le petit bébé dont je m'occupais avec Sirius quand tes parents sortaient le soir. Pour moi, tu étais quelqu'un de complètement différent…Un adulte. La façon dont tu te comportais en ma présence, ainsi que tes réponses n'ont servis qu'à me conforter dans cette idée. »Voyant que Harry allait ouvrir la bouche. Il l'interrompit. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parle pendant qu'il lui racontait tout ça. C'était difficile et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire une autre fois. Le jeune homme sembla comprendre- comme d'habitude- car il n'essaya plus.

« J'ai commis la même erreur que tout les autres. Ce n'était pas le Survivant que je voyais en toi. Ce n'était pas non plus James ou même Lily….C'était un adulte sage et courageux. A ton image se superposait celle là et c'est finalement celle que j'ai fini par toujours voir quand je pensais à toi….Et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que aujourd'hui.

Il restèrent un moment silencieux. Ce n'était pas le même silence gêné que tout à l'heure, mais un silence plutôt confortable pour les deux. Toutefois, Harry décida de le briser.

-Je pense que vous êtes trop dur envers vous mêmes. Honnêtement, vous n'êtes pas un monstre comme vous semblez le croire et je sais que mes parents pensaient pareil. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne vous ont pas fait mon parrain. Et s'il ne vous ont pas choisi comme Gardien du Secret, c'est juste parce que Queudver a dû leur dire des choses pour les convaincre. Vous savez mieux que moi comment il peut être…

Pourquoi est ce que ces mots le bouleversèrent autant ? Tout le monde n'avait cessé de les lui répéter depuis la mort de James et de Lily. Même Sirius le lui avait dit. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il réagissait comme si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'évoquait ? Peut être parce que c'était leur fils qui disait cela. En quelque sorte, ça légitimait beaucoup plus tout le discours. Il saisissait aussi le discours caché. Lui aussi méritait autant que Sirius, si ce n'est peut être plus de l'avoir connu. Mais rien n'était perdu, il pouvait toujours le faire. Remus sourit d'un air reconnaissant au Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, et savait que de toute manière Harry n'attendait rien en échange.

Mine de rien, le jeune homme ne ressemblait peut être pas qu'aux autres. Certes, il avait le courage et la témérité de Sirius et de James (sans parler du physique de ce dernier et de leur passion commune comme le vol…Ou les ennuis). Il avait aussi la gentillesse et la maturité de Lily ainsi que certains de ses traits de caractères… Mais il lui ressemblait à lui aussi. Tout deux avait du mal à parler de leur sentiments et n'avaient finalement trouvé de vrai famille que dans leurs amis. Le cœur du vieux Maraudeur se réchauffa.

Soudain, Remus prit conscience que l'heure avançait. Même si il ne le voulait pas, il devait partir, ne serait ce que pour que Tonks ne s'inquiète pas trop. Ce n'était jamais bon de perturber une femme enceinte aussi bien pour le bébé que pour sa propre santé physique et mental. Il se leva avec un profond soupir.

-Je vais devoir y aller… » Harry en fut profondément déçu et cela dû se voir sur son visage car le maraudeur continua « Mais je reviendrai aussi vite que je le pourrai…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe de dénégation . Ca ne servait à rein de se voiler la face. Il était impossible qu'une telle rencontre se reproduise :

-Tu dois rester avec Tonks et le bébé, » Remus remarqua le changement et fut ravi de voir qu'il le tutoyait à nouveau. « Quant à moi…Je dois continuer ce que j'ai commencé avec Dumbledore.

Remus fut surpris. Honnêtement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ou plutôt si, il savait que le jeune homme finirait par reprendre sa quête, mais pas maintenant. Et pas avec un telle sourire. Il avait presque l'air…Heureux….Apaisé. Le Maraudeur n'aurait su dire s'il était content ou pas. Maintenant qu'il voyait Harry non pas comme un adulte, mais bien comme un jeune homme auquel il était attaché, il n'était plus aussi sûr de vouloir le voir partir dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Mais c'était son choix…Et il le soutiendrait envers et contre si c'était son fils…

Le lycanthrope sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de lui serrer la main, de manière un peu formelle. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il ébouriffa une derrière fois les cheveux du jeune homme. Harry poussa une exclamation exaspérée, contredite toutefois par le sourire amusé et ravi qu'il arborait et que Remus vit.

-Ca ne sers à rien, tu n'arriveras pas à les remettre en place » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, et les yeux brillant de malice. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour pouvoir mieux transplanner.

-On se verra plus tard ! lui lança le jeune homme qui avait retrouvé espoir et se sentait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, libéré de tout poids. « Et dis à Tonks que le bébé s'appellera Harry. C'est un nom superbe pour un gamin.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. James avait dit la même chose pour essayer de convaincre Lily d'appeler son fils comme lui. James Junior, il trouvait ça cool. Heureusement que Lily avait plus de jugeote que son époux.

-Tes parents et Sirius doivent être fiers de toi. Autant que je le suis… » dit il toutefois juste avant de transplanner.

------------------------------------------------

-Harry !…Harry tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, surpris…Qu'est ce que ? …Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva enlacé par Hermione.

-Je t'ai entendu remuer et gémir…J'ai cru…Tu as été tellement malade…J'ai cru que tu faisais une rechute en quelque sorte, avec ce qui s'est passé …

Harry mit un certain temps à se rappeler où il était. Un moment il était dans la forêt, Remus venait tout juste de partir, l'instant d'après il se retrouvait allongé par terre, Hermione terrorisée à côté de lui.

-Ca n'a été qu'un rêve… » Il était plutôt déçu. Oui, ça n'avait été qu'un simple rêve.. Et maintenant, il devait retrouver la réalité. Tout lui revint en mémoire : Les mensonges de Dumbledore, son rêve en tant que Voldemort de ce fameux jour d'Octobre, sa baguette brisée…Finalement, tout était faux…Pourtant même en se disant ça, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir aussi soulagé que dans son rêve. D'une certaine manière il se sentait libéré de quelques un de ses poids et il avait l'impression que ça irait très bientôt mieux ….Même si compte tenu de la réalité, il aurait préféré rester endormi…

---------------------------------------

… _Qu'importe si c'est réel ou si c'est rêvé. »_

------------------------------------------------

Alors, j'ai essayé de l'insérer dans DH (ou RDM). Si vous voulez savoir où c'est, c'est juste après que Harry et Hermione aient lu le livre racontant la relation entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald. C'est le chapitre 19, au début. Une des deux nuits où Harry fait des rêves agités (et où JKR ne dit rien de plus) et plus précisément juste avant qu'on retrouve Ron le lendemain soir.

Qu'est ce qu'il était long ce One Shot ! Moi même j'y crois pas ! Il devait faire moitié moins…Et je me retrouve avec beaucoup plus ! Moi qui pensait que j'aurais moins de chose à dire dans la relation entre Harry et Remus…Bah non en fait . Pour une fois, j'ai fait un euh…Plus ou moins Happy End Soyez heureux ! (Je m'excuse pour les fautes, mais j'ai pas de Beta Reader et j'étais trop fatiguée pour relire…)

Dites mois ce que vous en avez pensé par une rewieu. Bien ? Pas Bien ? Ne touche plus jamais à Remus t'a rien compris ? Génial, j'ai saisi le personnage (même si j'ai failli mourir en réigeant tellement c'était dur lol) !! Mettez moi une tite rewieu.

Alors juste pour vous tenir en haleine (je sais pas quand je le ferai…) j'ai encor deux One Shot de prévu. Un avec Hermione en perso central (relation avec Harry plus ou en moins tendue pendant le tome7 enfin vous verrez)…Et surtout celui qui me tient tant à cœur : Un One Shot Post DH(tome7) sur George et les conséquences de la mort de Fred sur lui et les Weasley…

Mais dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de celui là d'abord


End file.
